My last chance at love
by dancer85
Summary: a verry short story 2,000 ish words. containing all the main characters. its about when Eliot was with Sean and JD realizes he needs Elliot back. PLEASE COMMENT :


Here is a story about the cast of Scrubs before JD and Eliot were together. At this point of time, Eliot is with Sean and Carla and Turk are married. by the way, all of chapter three i wrote at literally three oclock in the morning. and i was tired of writing. so, what i'm saying, is the end is a little shaky. forgive me for that.I mixed in some things that happened in episodes with some of my own things. It's scary how much I know about the show. I hope you enjoy it!leave comments! Thanks.

Chapter one

_Another day at sacred heart, _I thought to myself as I heard the alarm clock go off. I rolled out of bed, turned on Todo, my iPod, and turned up Journey's music. _She's just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world… she took a midnight train going anywhere…_ and started to wax my hair with my unisex violet hair wax. _Ahh, smells like a field in the springtime._ As I got dressed, I couldn't get the thought of Eliot with Sean out of my head. I've screwed up with her so much; I knew there was nothing I could do. The rest of my early morning preparations were veg.

I put on my midnight blue hairmet and got on my scooter, Sasha and started to ride to the hospital. As soon as I parked, I saw Dr. Cox approaching. "Hey Dr. Cox!" I greeted him as I took off my hairmet. "How is your day so far?" He took a breath, and I could tell he was about to tell me something, and something I probably would not enjoy. "Listen, Samantha. I realize you're trying to socialize with me, but I am not in the mood today. As a matter of fact, I don't even want to look at you. But I'll have to, just for a brief second to, one, flick your ear." _Ow. _I saw the vain in his forehead pop out like it did when he gave me a rant."And two, to write you prescription for two testicles. And you are hoping right now that I would respond politely and say, fine, how you are, or in any sort of way that made me care, I apologize. Have a nice day." He started to walk away. I caught up with him and said, "Actually, Dr. Cox, I'm having a hard time with Eliot. She's …" He cut me off. "OH, did I miss it AGAIN? Ah, shucks. Feel free to fill me in." "Miss what?" although I knew what he was about to say. He answered, "Your annoying annual elbow-y love making." I quickly added, "Actually, Dr. Cox, we…" He cut me off again. "You know the whole, oh darn, I missed it, fill me in thing? I was being sarcastic. Now shoo newbie. Shoo!"

I saw Turk in his green scrubs. _God, he's looking firm. "_whassup, brown bear?" I said. He responded,"Hey, dude." _He's hurting. I can tell somehow. _"What's wrong." I questioned him. "Listen, man. My patient, Mr. Lautley?" he asked me. "yeah?" I responded.  
"Well, he had some tumors in his brain last time he was here. We caught them early, and sent him into chemo therapy right away. I got him all cheered up, thinkin' everything was gonna be okay, and that he's a success story. Not that the tumors were gone, or anything amazing like that. I just had hope in him."  
"Okay, I'm not getting how this is sad."  
"JD. He's back for a checkup, one month later, he's back, and the tumors have gotten larger. I have to go tell him that there is a large possibility he's going to die in a matter of weeks."  
"That sucks. Just remember what I told you. Try not to get emotional, be honest, and, well, don't give him any more false hope."

I could see that he wasn't happy, but I could tell he was going to be alright. The hospital brings stuff on you like this all the time. But when he walked away, it was still amazingly sad. Then I heard the music, right on cue. _Bum-bum bum bumb, bumb bumb, bumb, bum…._

Chapter two

Turk, Carla, and I started to walk out of the hospital to head back his place together, when we saw Eliot and Sean talking to each other. She looked over at me and said, "Oh, hi, JD. Where you headed to?" she asked. I looked away from her and kept walking when Turk grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Come on, be reasonable, JD." Turk whispered in my ear. He answered for me. "We're heading back to JD's to ya know, watch movies and stuff." "I thought we were drawing mustaches on each other!?" I panicked. He couldn't cancel this! I've been looking forward to mustache Friday! "JD, we are. Calm down. I'm trying to sound cool." He said softly. Eliot and Sean started to smile and laugh a little under their breath. "Alright, um, that sounds, fun?" Eliot responded. "Me and Sean are going to the bar together." Eliot bragged. "Maybe you and Turk could join us. Your plans don't seem that stimulating." Sean invited. Eliot gave him a glare. _Kick him! Kick him hard! _"Alright. We'll meet you there at 5." I responded, hiding my anger. _Oh my gosh, I'm an idiot! I just made plans over our mustache drawing. Aw, man!_ But when Eliot started to walk away and Sean hung on for a second to say, "what's your problem." I said, "Go away, Sean. Go away. No one needs your annoying face just lingering around." I heard that noise, _bow-owww, _as he walked away. _Why is his face have to be so beautiful. And perfectly square…_ "Man, you should really be nicer to him sometimes. You hate every girl that gets close to Eliot, and you either need to get over it or do something about it. You can't just hold a grudge like that."Turk interrupted my thoughts. I responded, "What can I do? There's nothing I can do to be with her, and I can't help but hate him. And plus, he was with Kim. That gives me two reasons."  
"But wait, doesn't that make you wiener buddies?"  
"None the less, Turk! It's hard to get over."

"You know what's hard?" oh great, the Todd walked out of the hospital just in time for another one of his jokes. "Let's just say it's in my pants."

Me, Carla and Turk simply walked away and got in his car. Once we started driving, he said, "You could just tell her how you feel. Just vent a little." I responded, "Turk, what am I suppost to tell her. That I'm madly in love with her and what her back?" "Dude, stop…" Turk interrupted. "I didn't tell you to vent to me. That's not my thing. I don't like venting. Or sharing feelings. Especially with guys."  
"Why are you so ashamed of our…"  
"Don't say it. I hate that word."  
"It's a bromance, Turk. Don't hide it."

_Its guy love, between two guys…  
_  
"Anyway. Uh, just, tell her…" I could tell this was hard for him. I've got to give him credit for trying. He continued, "Just tell her how you feel about Sean. She'll understand.

"yeah, Bambi. I know Eliot. And besides, do you know what you just said _out loud?_ If you don't tell her I will. You know, the whole, you're madly in love with her thing." Carla added.

We walked into the bar. I was flooded with emotions. Hate for Sean, love for Eliot, envy of Turk and Carla's perfect relationship. And, I had butterflies in my stomach because I had a weird feeling something big was about to happen.

And I was sure something was when I saw Eliot kissing Sean and suddenly felt a wave of rage.

Chapter three

I was trying to stay quiet, because I didn't want to make a scene. I was physically calm and normal, but I was going insane on the inside. And it didn't help that Eliot and Sean were being all flirty and what not.

Oh my god, is that Dr. Kelso? With a girl? I nudged Turk. We both looked at him in utter shock and disgust. Eliot and Sean saw him too.

"Turkleton! How are you feeling?" Dr. Kelso asked. "I'm fine, sir…" "Bobo!" Dr. Cox interrupted. Doctor Cox? When did he get here? "Who is that prostitute you dragged along to get drunk with?" Dr. Kelso answered with, "Oh, this is the lady I'm cheating with on my wife. Don't worry. She knows. Both of them know." that's sick. And I definitely can't tell anything to Eliot with all these people around. And now I feel like a wimp for making up an excuse like that.

Eliot and Sean kept rambling on and on about how cute they are as a couple. Shoot me.

"Keep it together." Carla said to me. "you'll be fine if you keep your temper."

"Guess what you guys?" Eliot asked excitedly. "Sean just gave me the keys to his apartment."

"no." I blurted; Its time.

"What?" Eliot seemed confused.

"Eliot. It took everything in me to get over you. And as soon as I stood myself back up, as soon as I learn to be on my own, you date someone else. And every single damned day you spend with another man is _horrible._ And every thought I think when I see you with that other guy, is to kiss you, or tell you how I feel, or to tell you everything. And I am now. Remember that time you were mad at me for breaking your heart? Well how do you think I felt? I got so depressed when you wouldn't talk to me. Remember that time I came to your apartment with flowers? They were to win you back. But Sean decided to not to leave. Why didn't you leave him anyway? Why can't you see that I'm madly in love with you, and that I have been since the moment I met you. You are beautiful to me. You're perfect. You're everything I need. When I'm with you, nothing else matters. And I can only hope you feel the same way about me. And by the way you are with Sean, I doubt it. But I would regret it if I didn't take this shot. And if you're going to do something, do it now. Because I'm done playing these games. I'm known as a guy who wants what he can't have. But I'm done with that. I swear, if you're ready, I'm one hundred percent yours."

"Oh my god. JD, I… I think I would be more ready to be with you if you hadn't broken my heart. I can't forgive you for that.

"So you're not ready." I felt my eyes start to fill with tears. I swallowed, trying to fight them back. "What am I suppost to do with myself. You broke my heart before. And you are right now."

I left the bar. I didn't have a ride home without Turk, who was still inside. Every single hope and dream I had about us was gone. I'm 31. It's over for me. I collapsed and sat down, leaning my back against the bar wall and hug my knees in the pouring rain.

I sat there for about 10 minutes. No one even bothered to come out and help me…

Just when I saw Eliot run out and sat next to me. I was drenched from head to toe, which I was almost glad because it hid my tears some.

"Is it too late?" Eliot said to me. "I just broke up with Sean. Again. For you. Again. But this time, I know what I'm doing. Listen, JD. When I said I would be more ready if you hadn't broken my heart, I didn't mean I wasn't ready to take a leap of faith."

We didn't say anything. We just kissed.

I finally get everything I have ever wanted. We stopped when Turk walked out of the bar and stood underneath the doorway. He said, "So I guess you're back together?"

"For good." Eliot responded.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Carla congratulated.

Dr. Cox Joined the conversation. "Listen, Newbie. You… you deserve this. And the only reason I'm not making fun of you right now is because I have a feeling this relationship is going to last more than two weeks, especially after your little speech.""

"Just hug me, Perry." I told him.

"No. Nice try though."

Sean walked away, without saying a word to any of us and drove away. I told Eliot she could come home with me and Turk since she didn't have a ride now, and once we got home, she decided to move in with me on my half acre... when i put a house on it.

I could see the future in front of me.

Eliot and I would raise a family,

Turk and I would be friends forever,

Turk and Carla would have a steady marriage,

And maybe, just maybe, Doctor Cox would finally hug me.


End file.
